


Face Up

by 1800CINNPAISEN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800CINNPAISEN/pseuds/1800CINNPAISEN
Summary: Tsukishima and Kageyama have never tried having sex with both of them facing each other. Tsukishima is determined to change this but Kageyama is still shy and reluctant about it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Face Up

**Author's Note:**

> \+ proofread and edited by yours truly!

"Ummm, Tsukishima?" Koganegawa hands him a water bottle, "You have a really sour look on your face,"

"You don't say," Kyoutani scoffs as Koganegawa glares at him.

"I'm trying to help here, Kyoutani-senpai,"

"I bet it's about Kageyama again,"

Tsukishima lets out a grunt as his two teammates look at each other in acknowledgment. "So what?"

Kyoutani holds in a laugh as Kogane shoots him a scolding glare. "C'mon, what about Kageyama? Did you two fight again?"

Tsukishima shakes his head, "If I tell you, promise to keep it between the three of us,"

Kyoutani nods and locks the dressing room door. Kogane takes a seat across Tsukishima while Kyoutani leans against his locker.

Tsukishima sighs and places both elbows to his knees, pressing his fingers together as he places the bridge of his nose on it.

"For some reason, he doesn't wanna face me during sex,"

Kyoutani raises a brow as Kogane sighs, "Oh god, I thought it was worse,"

"And...? You want him to face you?"

Tsukishima bashfully looks away, "Not... necessarily,"

Kogane laughs and pats his back, "Don't be a piss baby, just say you want to,"

Tsukishima shrugs Koganegawa's hand off his shoulder, "Don't pry too much damnit, help me,"

Kyoutani clears his throat, "I mean, Yahaba is also embarrassed to face me at times but when he gets in the moment it's all fine," he thinks, "Did you try initiating?"

"Remember the slap mark I earned last week?" Tsukishima retorts.

Kogane immediately butts in, "I mean Sakunami and I always do it facing each other so I'm not much help,"

Tsukishima sighs, leaning against a locker, "I'm really curious what he looks like y'know,"

"Use a mirror," Kyoutani bluntly suggests.

"He'd probably murder me," Tsukishima responds, "I wanna keep my dick thanks,"

"How'd you ask him in the first place?" Kogane asks.

☆☆☆

Tsukishima pants as he rams it in Kageyama, seeing him grip the sheets. He could clearly see the shine of sweat coating Kageyama's back, but he's seen that sight one too many times.

"Oi, face forward," Tsukishima moves his hair away from his face. Kageyama refuses and grunts.

"What for? Just move damnit," he responds, still facing down, the outline of his spine from his neck down visible.

Tsukishima clicks his tongue and flips Kageyama over, pulling out in the process, "I said face forward,"

"Oi, stop it!" Kageyama glares as he attempts to turn over again.

Tsukishima holds him down until Kageyama's hand meets his cheek.

☆☆☆

"You idiot! You don't ask him that way!" Kogane slaps a hand against his forehead in shock as Kyoutani bursts out laughing.

"Sweet talk him into it, damn," Kogane frowns, "I pity Kageyama sometimes,"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

After a few more hours of planning and talking, Tsukishima found himself outside Kageyama's flat with a bottle of sake and some cake.

He sighs and knocks, placing a hand over his nape. He could hear a few scuffles behind the door as the locks click.

The door swings open as Kageyama raises his brow. "You could've texted,"

"Why, were you with someone?"

"No, but the living room is kinda messy,"

Tsukishima cups his cheek and gives him a peck on the lips, "As long as the bedroom isn't, it'll be fine,"

He slips off his shoes while Kageyama takes off his jacket while scoffing, "So you only came here to bed me?"

"Of course not," Tsukishima sighs and hangs his muffler on the jacket stand. He gives Kageyama a hug, the food and drinks still in one hand.

Kageyama squeezes him back before his ass gets playfully slapped by Tsukishima before making his way to the kitchen. Kageyama glares and him and sighs.

"Have you showered?"

"Back at practice, yeah,"

Kageyama wraps his arms onto Tsukishima's neck, "So we could do it immediately?"

"Well look who's eager," Tsukishima smirks and sets Kageyama on the kitchen counter.

His lips meet Kageyama's as they start tangling their tongues, Tsukishima letting Kageyama do his thing, biting and sucking on his lips and tongue.

Kageyama removes his glasses with a finger to the bridge before slipping it off and giving Tsukishima a kiss on the eyelid.

Tsukishima feels his pants tighten at the kiss while Kageyama places a knee on it, "You're already hard, you pervert,"

"Shut up," Tsukishima hoists him up to his waist, making his way to Kageyama's bedroom.

Kageyama starts unbuttoning his shirt, peppering kisses all over Tsukishima's cheeks, jaw and neck while he was at it.

Tsukishima sets him down the soft mattress, gently as he could while Kageyama removes his sweats and pants.

He turns around but Tsukishima grabs his wrist, "Can we do it while facing each other?"

Kageyama furrows his brows, "What is up with you and doing it facing each other? This position makes it go in deeper,"

"I can't see your face if your back is towards me," Tsukishima clicks his tongue before crawling in between Kageyama's legs, stripping his pants off.

"C'mon, I wanna see you," he caresses Kageyama's cheek as he feels a bit awkward showing too much affection. Kageyama looks away and crosses his arms.

"It's humiliating,"

"Trust me, I won't judge,"

Kageyama gulps as he hesitantly sighs, gripping Tsukishima's hands as he groans and pouts, "If I say turn me over, do so," he sighs before following up with, "Asshole,"

Tsukishima laughs and kisses Kageyama's forehead, "Really flattering,

"Get it over with, you pervert," Kageyama pouts and hesitantly opens his legs for Tsukishima. His boyfriend spreads them wide open as Kageyama blushes profusely.

Tsukishima tilts his chin and whispers in his ear, "You're just as much as a pervert like I am,"

Kageyama covers his blushing face with an arm before Tsukishima gets up on his knees and starts jacking off, getting precum to come out while Kageyama fingers his ass.

Kageyama bites his lip in embarrassment now that Tsukishima could see his pleasured face. A blush runs across Kageyama's cheeks as he averts his gaze from Tsukishima.

Tsukishima feels the precum ooze out of his tip before spreading it a bit, Kageyama takes the cue and takes his fingers out of his asshole.

He was starting to regret Tsukishima's request. Tsukishima grabs a pillow, tapping Kageyama's back as he raises it, placing the pillow underneath his hips.

"Hurry up," Kageyama lays down flat on his back, the pillow supporting him as Tsukishima lets out a hum and starts to position himself.

"Be patient your majesty, I'll put it in," Tsukishima aligns his torso with Kageyama's as he slowly puts it in Kageyama.

"Fuck–" Kageyama hisses in pleasure as he covers his face while bucking his hips up towards Tsukishima's dick further.

He grips the sheets in one hand and covers his face with the other while Tsukishima steadies his pace thrusting in Kageyama.

He holds Kageyama's hips in place as he thrusts inside, panting as he fastens his pace. Kageyama's warm and soft insides felt great against Tsukishima's shaft as he continues pounding in him.

His dick was going in deeper than Kageyama anticipated, his suppressed moans steadily getting louder.

"Ahhh~ Kei~" he gasps and grips the sheets, his breathing starting to get more uneven than usual. "It's deep~!"

Kei sexily smirks and thrusting in Kageyama with a bit of force as the male below him writhes and twitches.

"Fuck, you seem–" he pants and he moves his hip, "–Tighter than usual," he states in between thrusts. "Is it because you're exposed?"

Kageyama refuses to answer as he gasps out and still tries to suppress his moans into groans. He was embarrassed at himself for being exposed and openly fucked with his face one hand move away from being seen.

He could feel the tears of humiliation prick his eyes. Tsukishima clicks his tongue and gently removes Kageyama's hands from the sheets and his face, placing both on his shoulders instead.

"W–Wait! Hnghh~" he moans out loud. He claws on Tsukishima's back while biting his lip.

Tsukishima places a thumb on Kageyama's lip, "Let go Tobio, you'd bleed,"

Tsukishima keeps on thrusting in while trying to get Kageyama to stop biting his lip, "The sounds," Kageyama gasps out, "They're weird,"

Tsukishima gently kisses his lips, drawing his tongue out as Kageyama can't help but just moan and cry out for the blonde male.

"Let me hear you Tobio," he kisses his forehead. He glances down at Kageyama's flushed face, half-lidded eyes with a stray tear pricking the side as he looks back at the male.

Tsukishima runs a thumb over Kageyama's teary eye as he grips his hand, "It's just me Tobio, let me hear you,"

Kageyama gives in and grips Tsukishima's hand back, "Kei~ Kei~ fuck~" he continuously moans as he looks back at Kei with hazy blue eyes filled with pleasure.

His cheeks and ears were pink as a line of saliva was visible from his gaping and open mouth, his hips bucking up into Tsukishima's dick.

Tsukishima finally sees the sight that he's been wanting to see for three years. Kageyama's sex face.

It turned him on so much.

"W-Wait! You're too fast!" Kageyama places a hand against Kei's chest as the blonde uncontrollably thrusts into him.

"Kei! Slow down!" Kageyama begs as he throws his head back in pleasure, squeezing his legs close. Or at least the best he could close it.

"Sorry Tobio," Tsukishima places a steady hand on Kageyama's shoulder as he rams his dick inside Kageyama, "Bear with it a bit,"

"Hngahh! Mhhnn~ I'm gonna come! Too fast!" Kageyama tightens around Tsukishima's member as the blonde man gasps.

"Fuck, don't suddenly tighten," Tsukishima groans in pleasure, stopping momentarily, before resuming.

Kageyama writhes under his grip, "I'm close! Kei!"

"Let it out it's fine," Kei states as he thrusts in Kageyama ruthlessly, "It's okay,"

Kageyama grips on his back, moaning out loud as Kei's dick hardens even more. Kageyama lowers his hands while gripping the sheets, throwing his head back and lifting his hips while his load shoots out and trails along his abdomen and chest.

Kei gives it a few slow thrusts and pulls out before rubbing his member to also dump his load onto Kageyama's body. His semen streams Kageyama's abdomen as he shivers a bit in pure bliss.

Kageyama pants out as Tsukishima immediately crawls over and grabs the tissue box on the nightstand. He runs the tissue along Kageyama as he suddenly spurts out a few more loads.

"Ara~ it still keeps coming," Tsukishima grabs another set of tissues, wiping Kageyama clean.

"It's because of you," he covers his face with his arms while Tsukishima wipes his shaft dry.

He feels the covers envelope his body as Tsukishima puts on his underwear and grabs a bottle of water.

He hands it to Kageyama before putting his eyeglasses on, kissing his sour boyfriend on the forehead.

"You still mad?"

He wraps his arms around Kageyama's waist. Kageyama pouts at him and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Shut it,"

Kei laughs, "Alright, alright, sorry,"

Kageyama shyly looks away before handing the bottle to Kei, "It wasn't that bad,"


End file.
